


Basically Bilbo and Thorin talking dirty while fucking.

by Armitages



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armitages/pseuds/Armitages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basically Bilbo and Thorin talking dirty while fucking.

''Aww yes, oh god Thorin!''

''Do you like this? Huh?'' Thorin said thrusting deeper into Bilbo.

''Ohn, yes, I fucking love it. Do it again, baby, do it again!’’

''Ask nicely and I might think about it.’’

''Oh fuck you, Thorin.'' Bilbo said and after a few seconds he realize Thorin was serious. ''Fuck, p-please do it again, please fuck me deeper, fucking please.''

Thorin smiled.

''As you wish.'' The tall man said hitting Bilbo prostate making the hobbit scream.

''Oh so good, so fucking good.'' Bilbo said keeping scratching Thorin’s back. His nail wasn’t long, but it was enough to make some scars.

''You’re so warm, so tight Boo.. I could just stay inside of you forever.''

''Yes, oh god, what a wonderful idea, baby!'' Bilbo said spreading his legs wider. ''Hmm fuck me harder, Thorin, wreck me.''

''O-oh, I’m gonna come.'' Thorin said and started pulling his penis out when Bilbo holded him closer.

''Come inside of me, love, I wanna feel you.''

And that was what Thorin did.

''You’re amazing, you know that?'' Thorin said kissing the other man's forehead.

''Well I try not to be.'' Bilbo said laughing.

''I love you.''

''I love you too.''

''…''

''Thorin, you weren’t being serious when you said you would be inside of me forever, right?''

''…''


End file.
